


[Podfic of] Magnets Have Two Poles / written by checkthemargins

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://checkthemargins.livejournal.com/44523.html">Magnets Have Two Poles</a> by checkthemargins<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:12</p><p>Dean will always save his Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Magnets Have Two Poles / written by checkthemargins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgofriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgofriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14727) by checkthemargins. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kf9dqjync6cjuzuep5mfwntjs20azcdl.mp3) | 5.6 MB | 00:05:12  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5mnijh497gm6xl766jq3rcnaw26mrup5.m4b) | 2.9 MB | 00:05:12  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-magnets-have-two-poles).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
